The present invention relates to a foldable adjustable dynamic wheelchair having an assembly for configuring the wheelchair in a first upright chair mode, a second reclining chair mode, a third dynamic mode and a fourth foldable mode.
Adjustable wheel chairs are known such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,362 to Hanson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,696 to Hanson. The present invention provides advantages over the known wheelchairs by providing a foot operated actuator for adjusting the wheelchair in the four different modes of operation.